Regreso al amor Jesse St James, Prom Queen
by kchito2
Summary: Este es un monólogo de Jesse St. James antes de encontrarse con Rachel cuando se disponía a cantar Rolling in the deep


**_Disclaimer:_** Glee es una serie de televisión que pertenece a la Cadena Fox Broadcasting y a sus creadores, Murphy, Falchuk y Brennan, del cual tomamos a sus personajes Jesse St. James y Rachel Berry para escribir este one shot

Y bien, el viaje para regresar de nuevo a tierras de Ohio desde California, por fin llega a su fin.

Y es que, si al principio viajé en avión hacia California University en avión, producto de una beca proporcionada por Carmel, al procurar clasificar a Vocal Adrenaline para las Nacionales, ahora tengo que regresar en ómnibus, pues los fondos se acabaron. No importa, yo soy un aventurero… aunque tuve que hacer trasbordo en cuatro líneas diferentes de buses para cubrir los casi cuatro mil kilómetros que divide a ambos estados; pero yo soy Jesse St. James… aunque debo confesar que fue difícil cubrir esa ruta con la economía de un mochilero.

Y es que, felizmente, no vendí parte de mi cuerpo a la ciencia, la lotería no me resultaba y no tuve que vivir de la caridad. Fuera de los trasbordos, también hice autostop y tuve la suerte que hermosas mujeres en traje de baño, me recogían en sus autos convertibles y la compañía se hacía sexymente agradable… bromeo… el sol de California me hizo ver visiones, por momentos. La realidad es que, algunas veces, tuve que viajar en compañía de camioneros gordos, borrachos y groseros… su pinta no me gustaba nada… me miraban como un objeto raro, aunque algunas veces, el viaje se hacía divertido cuando encontraba que a algunos de ellos le gustaba la música.

En la terminal de buses, se me ocurrió tomar mi harmónica y cantar ¡Caramba! No puedo negar que eso me sirvió para la comida y el pasaje de los siguientes trasbordos. Y es que Jesse St. James triunfa en cualquier circunstancia… pero no me debo engañar. La realidad de todo es que, todo este año que pasó, me hicieron darme cuenta de tres cosas: Ya no soy el niño engreído de Carmel, en la Universidad era uno más del montón y lo más importante: Recién pude ver en toda su magnitud el daño que le había ocasionado a Rachel.

Cuando llegué a la Universidad de California, lo cierto es que extrañaba mi vida que había tenido en Ohio. Es cierto, vivía en la casa de mi tío y si mis padres estaban en Bali, fue por motivos de trabajo, ya que ellos no se hubieran podido costear solos ese viaje. Me enviaban poco para mi mesada, decían que su trabajo era pesado y que todavía los tendrían un año más por allá. Si bien mi tío era buena gente, la realidad era que yo no era su hijo. No me quejo, pero muchas veces, me las tuve que ver sólo, ya sea en mis estudios, como en mi vida personal. En cuanto a la camioneta, regresó a Carmel a cambio de la beca. Cuando entregué las llaves, el Director dijo en voz baja "_Gracias"_ pero era más por compromiso que por otra cosa. Mecánicos, robotizados y sin corazón hasta el fin. La beca, como toda beca, tampoco era completa, así que en California me tuve que buscar un empleo de medio tiempo. Algunos me decían "_El rey de los sándwich express"_

¿Qué puedo decir de la Universidad de California? Me gustó su ambiente y yo estaba preparado para ellos… pero ellos no estaban preparados para mí. Siendo una de las universidades más prestigiosas del país y con el alto nivel de competitividad, yo era uno más en ese lugar. Yo sé que soy bueno, pero no tenía los "padrinos" o la "promoción" que estos chicos tenían. No me puedo quejar, hice muchos amigos, pero estudios son estudios y al final, cada cual lo hace con las mejores herramientas que tenía a la mano… y muchas, no necesariamente eran por métodos honestos.

Yo no me considero la mejor persona del mundo para hablar de moralidad, pero debo aceptar que muchos de mis compañeros estaban por encima de mí más por métodos deshonestos que por aptitudes o formación. Confieso que eso me molestaba mucho, pero más, porque no tenía mucho apoyo al respecto. Tampoco quería quedar como la persona que protestara por todo. Yo sabía cuál era mi capacidad, pero veía que me estaba aislando. Sigo siendo Jesse St. James, pero en ese lugar ese nombre era uno más; era un número en la lista de estudiantes; más, no.

Las chicas de California ¿Qué puedo decir de ellas? Hermosas muñecas para pasar un rato y nada más. Claro, también había muchas con cerebro, ideales y metas, pero no había podido encontrar quién entendiera lo que significaba ser Jesse St. James. En un ambiente como el californiano, ellas no buscan tanta sofisticación y yo no soy como los demás.

A pesar que hubiera podido intentar continuar en la Universidad de California, varios factores intervinieron para no seguir allí. Intervino mucho el ambiente. Ya dije que no tenía el apoyo suficiente para continuar. Otros compañeros, tenían apellido, apoyo de "padrinos", oportunidades de "promoción" y la suficiente malicia para seguir allí. Yo no. Ohio estaba lejos, Carmel ya no seguía colaborando con la beca y mis padres estaban lejos. El trabajo de medio tiempo, para qué, me iba bien y no me podía quejar. No pude conseguir un trabajo de acuerdo a mis conocimientos ¿No lo dije ya? No tenía "representantes" como sí lo tenían mis otros compañeros ¡Se trata de California! Miles van con las mismas oportunidades que yo y la suerte no fue, muchas veces, mi compañera.

Jesse St. James sabe lo que vale, pero otros también sabían lo que valían y también había otro grupo: Los que, para mí, no valían, pero igual se hacían de un nombre, si es que, por familia, no lo tenían ya. Debía aceptar que las cosas, a partir de este momento, no serían fáciles como en la escuela, donde en un ambiente más pequeño, yo era un triunfador.

Esto me llevó a pensar en Rachel. Ahora que lo veo en retrospectiva, lo que hice, estuvo mal. Claro que ahora podría decir que entré en escrúpulos debido a los acontecimientos que me están pasando; pero la realidad, fue que nunca dejé de pensar en ella, desde que vi su cara de desilusión el día que Vocal Adrenaline ganó las Regionales y es que, no puedo explicarme cómo me dejé arrastrar al plan de los chicos para atajar a Rachel en el estacionamiento de McKinley High School y permitir que le estrellaran huevos. Cierto, me sobresalté, pero no hice nada, ni siquiera cuando le estrellé un huevo en la cabeza. Podría justificarme diciendo que me sentí dolido como macho cuando ella me utilizó en Run, Joey, Run, que fue lo último que pude soportar, después de enterarme que había estado coqueteando con Finn cantando una canción de Madonna. No podría decir que hayan sido de los mejores momentos de Jesse St. James y en innumerables ocasiones, reproducí esos momentos para encontrar las razones de mi comportamiento.

Al final, me di cuenta que no había respuesta. Había sido un inmaduro al hacerle eso a Rachel. El Jesse St. James normal y corriente, hubiera hablado con ella, ya sea para aclarar las diferencias, o para acabar con estas. Y es que Rachel me había cambiado todo y me hizo sentir cosas que no había experimentado con otras chicas ¿Pero acaso eso justifica comportarme como el tonto que no soy? Ahora que lo analizo después de tiempo, no lo justifica.

Al verme ahora, luego de mi corta vida universitaria, regresando a Ohio sin haber triunfado en nada, haciendo autostop y en ómnibus interestatales, he visto que no valió la pena por un campeonato que no era mío. Al final, no me benefició en nada. Algunas veces, esto lo veo como una especie de equilibrio universal y por eso, no sólo regreso a empezar de nuevo en Ohio, donde siquiera tengo conocidos, sino regresar a Rachel… Secretamente, quiero ver si tengo alguna mínima oportunidad para reconstruir mi historia con ella.

Gracias a algunas amistades que hice en McKinley, saco en conclusión que su situación no ha cambiado mucho… pero mientras no la vea directamente, todo es opinión superficial indirecta; por lo tanto, debo de abordarla en la propia escuela; pero ¿Qué le diré?

Tengo que pensar la forma de abordar a Rachel. Le diré: –_Pequeña, aquí me tienes de nuevo_– ¿Pequeña? ¿Acaso estoy loco? Se sentirá atacada si le digo eso. Va a pensar que la estoy insultando.

Entonces, le diré: –_Hola Rachel, has crecido_– ¿Has crecido? Es lo mismo. Con el ego que tiene, lo primero que hará será largarme.

Mejor le diré: –_Rachel ¿Qué tal, cómo te ha ido?_ – Eso es tan impersonal, que ni yo mismo me emocionaría.

La verdad, no sé qué decirle a Rachel o cómo me recibirá. Me siento "_diferente"_ En otras situaciones, saldría a relucir el Jesse St. James autosuficiente y con cierto aire de desprecio por los resultados; pero la vida me ha enseñado que yo puedo ser lo que quiera, pero igual, el mundo no tiene por qué caer en mis encantos.

¿Cómo abordar a Rachel? No lo sé. Lo único que tengo claro es que yo le hice mucho daño y que ella no tendría ni siquiera por qué escuchar mi "_Hola Rachel_".

Hace un año atrás, sabría qué hacer, pero ahora no. Mientras me termino de bañar, luego de haber dormido bien, producto del incómodo viaje de cuatro días, hasta el momento, no sé qué actitud tomar o qué decirle.

Lo único que sé es que Rachel se encuentra ensayando en el auditorio para el Baile de Promoción. Hasta el momento, sólo tengo en claro que le diré –_Hola Rachel_– Y no sé qué pasará después.

Bueno, todo esto lo tomaré como una nueva aventura de Jesse St. James.

Ya estoy aquí, en la puerta del auditorio… me dispongo a entrar… ¡Rachel está cantando la primera estrofa de Rolling in the deep! Yo continuo… continuamos. Mi corazón se acelera… ella parece una fiera herida. Canta como nunca: Con pasión y dolor… pero también, con gusto… Terminamos… Es como haber hecho el amor musicalmente.

Como siempre, nuestros dúos son magníficos. Fue mejor que un simple "_Hola"_. Nos miramos… ella todavía no sale de su asombro. Suspiro y le digo: –_Es bueno verte de nuevo, Rachel_– Y yo, expectante, como buscando una palabra amable, espero pacientemente un segundo que se me hizo eterno. Rachel me dice: –_Jesse… ¿Qué haces aquí?_ –

Ahora sé que todo irá mejor de lo que había proyectado.

**FIN**


End file.
